


What a Pretty Sight

by Magnetism_bind



Series: A Flavor of Some Quality [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Comeplay, Finger Fucking, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, come fucking, more comeplay, this is a series now apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas makes James come from the touch of his fingers alone.





	What a Pretty Sight

This is heaven. Thomas sinks his head down onto the crook of James’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of him, freshly sated, with the sweat of their lovemaking still on his skin.

Perhaps it's blasphemy to think so, but Thomas will worship here, and in no other church. 

James moans a little and Thomas smooths a hand over the delicious swell of his ass, just down to the cleft of him and then he pauses. He can feel the spend trickling slowly out of James and without thinking, he spreads a finger through it and pushes in.

James's murmur is lazy and unintelligible and Thomas does it again, pressing further, feeling the slick mess of his desire filling James. He slides his fingers through it, venturing deeper, lightly fucking James with languid strokes of his long fingers.

James chokes softly, rising up on his forearms. "How much longer are you going to make me wait?" 

His own cock is still seeking release and Thomas has not forgotten it. Though he _had_ intended to fuck James and make him come from that, well, now he has a new idea.

"I wager I could make you come simply from this." He curls his fingers tips and James arches his elegant back with a loud gasp.

"You think so highly of your own fingers, do you?" It's meant to be taunting, but Thomas merely smiles and pushes further. He moves his fingers in steady haunting circles, it's  easy with how loose James is.

"What a pretty sight you are like this." Thomas murmurs. “Loose from my cock and yet still wanting more. And the _scent_ of you, anyone would think you had been in bed for days, the way you’re covered with the stink of it."

James's fists grip tightly at the headboard as Thomas drags his fingertips out of him slowly, only to curl right at the edge of his rim, teasing his sensitized puckered hole. 

"Thomas."

"You're so full of me." Thomas breathes, leaning closer to press a kiss to James's spine as he keeps circling right inside his hole with those two steady fingers. 

 _"Thomas."_ James's voice is half plea, half sob.

Thomas drags his fingers all the way out and inspects him. James is flushed and open and begging for his touch. He's spread so beautifully wide, it makes Thomas's mouth water.

James arches again, seeking his touch. "Thomas, please." He lifts his hips frantically, offering himself wantonly for Thomas’s fingers.

"What is it you seek?"

"Just touch me." James groans. That's all he wants. Just Thomas's touch on his skin, inside him, Thomas leaving his imprint upon his burning flesh for hours afterward.

"This?" Thomas says lightly, tracing those two talented fingers right over James's hole, making him shiver. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, damn it, just put your fingers in me." James gasps as Thomas does exactly that, stroking through the slick again.

This time he moves his fingers slightly faster, twisting them inside James, scooping up a mass of come, pushing it deeper through James, making him shudder.

"Do you feel that?" Thomas whispers, breathing the words over James’s taut backside. "The mess I've made of you, _inside_ you." 

He curls his fingers inside James, dragging his come covered touch right over that sensitive spot and James shudders again, rocking his hips urgently against the bed.

"More."

Thomas does it again, watching the tremors coursing through his frame, and then he smooths his fingers around James's rim, making him shudder once more, this time just a faint, final surrender of his body to Thomas’s exquisite touch.

"Too much?" Thomas asks innocently and quite frankly, James's response is not fit for society. 


End file.
